


A Time Master’s Guide on How To Dominate Tiktok:

by goldenspecter



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Clockwork is going to be famous on Tiktok and i promise itll be funny, Dani is their supportive apprentice, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Nonbinary Character, Social Media, TikTok, more characters will appear over time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenspecter/pseuds/goldenspecter
Summary: “I’m on Tiktok,” Dani says, flashing her phone screen at Clockwork.“Tik...tok?” Clockwork says slowly, tasting the words in their mouth. “What’s that?”Dani's phone flops into her hands as she thinks. "It's like Vine?" she says. Maybe that’s too modern for Clockwork. They have a tendency to know some "modern" day things but not every modern day thing. So maybe she should make sure that they know what she's talking about. Baby steps. "You do know what Vine is right?"Or, in which Dani introduces Clockwork to Tiktok and Clockwork proceeds to take over the app.
Relationships: Danielle "Dani" Phantom & Clockwork (Danny Phantom)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A Time Master’s Guide on How To Dominate Tiktok:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bibliophilea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilea/gifts).



> This is to my friend Bibliophilea over on the Phandom Pride for our secret santa. Her favorite characters were Dani and Clockwork and had a few working headcanons in her wishlist, so I weaved a few of those in there. 
> 
> Sorry for how short this is. This was originally going to be a LONG one shot or something but since I was in five secret santas and had some personal things going on, it wasn't really feasible without not meeting the deadline. I'm still going to finish out this phic, it might be three parts long. Watch as I say three parts and then it grows to be nine parts long. Just watch. 
> 
> Casual reminder that the Clockwork I write is black-coded. Always will be baby.

Step One: Have Your Time Apprentice Introduce You to Tiktok

  


Clockwork’s introduction to Tiktok, like everything else, starts out innocently enough. Dani likes to spend her time off from being Clockwork’s Time Apprentice on the app. The little girl curls up in the Time Master’s side, with said Time Master lounging on their sofa watching the time streams, scrolling through the app, her chuckles growing louder the more time she spends on Tiktok. Clockwork didn’t really pay her any mind, as long as she was content, they were happy. 

  


It wasn’t until Dani reaches a particular Tik Tok video, where her chuckles grew into stomach aching laughter, does Clockwork finally turn their head to face Dani and take a peek at what the girl is doing. “What’s that you’re looking at?” Clockwork asks. 

  


“I’m on Tiktok,” Dani says, flashing her phone screen at Clockwork. 

  


“Tik...tok?” Clockwork says slowly, tasting the words in their mouth. “What’s that?”

  


Dani's phone flops into her hands as she thinks. "It's like Vine?" she says. Maybe that’s too modern for Clockwork. They have a tendency to know some "modern" day things but not  _ every  _ modern day thing. So maybe she should make sure that they know what she's talking about. Baby steps. "You do know what Vine is right?"

  


“Of course I know what Vine is,” Clockwork deadpans. “I was there when Twitter gave birth to Vine, at the height of its existence, and when they killed it.”

  


Dani rolls her eyes. “Okay boomer,” she mutters under her breath. 

  


Clockwork glares at her. They're not a boomer, right? They're either a zoomer of some other thing that's definitely  _ not  _ a boomer. “I would say something smart but that would only prove your point,” they say flatly. 

  


“Tik Tok’s like Vine, but it’s longer than six seconds,” Dani explains. “Funnier I guess?”

  


“There’s no way Tiktok is funnier than Vine,” Clockwork argues.

  


“Yes it is,” Dani argues back, narrowing her green eyes at the Time Master. 

  


Clockwork folds their arms in annoyance. “Prove it.”

  


Not one to back down from a challenge, Dani swipes her screen to her profile page and swipes to her favorited Tiktoks, scrolling down two pages of videos before she picks one that made her laugh earlier and shows it to Clockwork. 

  


The video in question showed a human and two dogs. Clockwork gives her a questionable look, to which Dani preemptively giggles and bites her lip to prevent more from coming out. The human was mostly off-screen, and had a hot dog in their hand, sticking it through holes sawed in the wooden object. Dog number one, with golden fur and a white underbelly, tries to bite the hotdog but is unsuccessful as the hot dog disappears before he can bite it. It happens several times and the second dog weaves in and out of the screen as the first dog seems to progressively get angrier and angrier before screaming at the second dog and lunging towards them. 

  


As Clockwork watches the video, they chuckle as the video progresses before devolving into laughing so hard they need to wrap their arms around their stomach due to the pain that was stemming from the Time Master laughing so hard. Clockwork looks up at Dani, takes a look at her phone to see that the Tiktok had looped, starting all over and they double over, laughing even harder knowing what was coming. 

  


“Dani, change the video  _ please,”  _ Clockwork begs, wheezing between laughs, slapping their hands on their knees. “I can’t take it anymore.”

  


Dani doesn’t say anything, only letting the video loop several more times as she is also laughing just as hard as Clockwork is. She takes deep breaths that ache with every breath she takes before she finally changes the video by swiping up. 

  


After turning her phone face down and several deep breaths later, Dani and Clockwork manage to get their laughter under control. Dani looks up at Clockwork with a smug smile on her face, “Have I proven my point yet?”

  


Clockwork chuckles again and turns to look at Dani. “I think you have,” they say. “You have more videos like that?”

  


The thirteen-year-old's smug smile only grows larger. “So you like Tik Tok now?” she says, leaning over and nudging Clockwork with her shoulder. 

  


“Sure Elle,” Clockwork says, pulling the little girl closer to their side, who wraps her arms around the Time Master and squeezes their sides. “You still going to show me more of those videos?”

  


Dani hums, cuddling into the Time Master. She grabs her phone, turns it back on, and begins to show Clockwork her favorite Tik Tok videos. 

* * *

  


Step Two: Get Your Time Master An Account

  


Thanks to data mining, corporate algorithms and a bunch of other things that Clockwork knows about, Clockwork is now addicted to Tik Tok. Somewhat. They mostly watch Tik Tok on Dani’s account, scrolling through countless videos from AltTiktok, WeebTiktok, LQBTQ+Tiktok and various other Tik Tok communities, liking any video that caught their eye or videos they thought Dani would like. 

  


“Clockwork,” Dani calls out, turning around to face them. “Is my training over for today?”

  


Still scrolling through Tik Tok on Dani's form, they don't bother to look up. "You've perfected control over your goopiness?" they ask, chuckling lightly at another video. 

  


Dani rolls her eyes, slightly annoyed that Clockwork isn't giving her all of their attention. Instead, they were paying more attention to the phone than her! She's starting to wish that she never introduced them to Tik Tok, if this is what she has to deal with all the time. "Do I have control over my goopiness? I'll show them," Dani mutters in irritation, concentrating on d-stabilizing her body. Her body slowly gets closer to the ground, melding with the bright green goopy ectoplasm until it consumes her entire body. 

  


She moves the pile of ectoplasm closer to where Clockwork sits, and when she's right under them, Dani stabilizes herself, returns to her regular body and snatches the phone out of Clockwork's hands. Clockwork jumps in place, sharply turning their head to face Dani, surprise still written on their face. 

  


"Holy shit-" 

  


"Language," Dani scolds. "There's a child in your care." 

  


Clockwork narrows their eyes at her, lightly pushing her shoulders. "Where did you come from?"

  


Dani folds her arms, unimpressed. "I snuck up on you!" she says, turning into her slime form once again before resuming her ghost form. "I've perfected my control over my other form don't you think?"

  


"Cut the sass missy," Clockwork scolds, holding no real heat or animosity to the little girl. "But I think I agree with you."

  


Dani pumps her fist in the air and does a little dance in place, shaking her hips from side to side. 

  


"But that doesn't mean we won't stop practicing on it, understand?" Clockwork adds on, cutting Dani's celebratory dance short and causing the teen to groan in displeasure at the thought of more training. 

  


"Whatever," she grumbles, climbing on top of Clockwork and wrapping their arms around her. "Bet you didn't have to go through all this training to control your powers."

  


Clockwork rests their head on hers, ruffling her bangs. "Oh yeah, definitely," they say. "You think I came out of the womb like this?"

  


"Uhh, I'm not sure what any of those words mean together, but I'm going to say yes?" Dani says with a questioning smile. 

  


They shake their head. "No silly, I had to practice like everyone else."

  


"So when can I start practicing timey wimey stuff?" 

  


Clockwork's shoulders sag. "Did Pandora teach you that phrase? She knows that I don't like it when people call it that," they grouse lightly, feeling Dani shake her head. "Doctor Who then?"

  


"Mmhmm," Dani hums. "Do you not like Doctor Who?"

  


"Ah, somewhat," Clockwork says honestly. "It's a fun lil romp, just kinda fell off when Moffat took over. Sherlock was popular around that time."

  


"Oh ok," Dani says, still having no clue what any of that means, swatting away their hand when they try to reach for Dani's phone. "We. Have got to get you your own account. Give me your phone."

  


Clockwork wordlessly gives her their phone and Dani frowns. 

  


"Are you telling me you had your phone this whole time and didn't think to download Tik Tok yourself?" Dani asks. 

  


Clockwork shrugs. "Didn't think about it. Wanted to bond with my little apprentice," they say. "Guess this proves I only have what, three braincells max?"

  


Dani glares, deciding to download Tik Tok instead of entertaining their foolishness. Opening the app, she went through the basic stages of setting up Clockwork's account, as entering in their phone phone number, confirming it, then handing it to Clockwork. 

  


"Here set up a username," Dani orders. 

  


Clockwork takes the phone from her and stares at the screen with the phrase  _ "Create a Username"  _ and a space for them to type it in staring back at them. They stare a little longer trying to think of the perfect username before tentatively typing it in:  _ @timeout. _ A green circle appeared next to their name indicating that the username was available and was taken to the next screen to make their password. 

  


Once they do that, Clockwork is taken to their For You Page and the first Tik Tok they see is a Bill Nye one. They watch the video, commenting out loud, "Guess Bill Nye is the first account I'll follow," they say pressing the little plus sign attached to Bill Nye's icon. Dani snuggles into the Time Master and the two watch more Tik Toks, with Dani recommending accounts for Clockwork to follow based on their interests. 

* * *

  


Step Three: Get Your Time Master Hooked On Tik Tok. 

  


Dani thought that Clockwork was addicted when they were using her phone but now that Clockwork has their own Tik Tok, they were  **_addicted._ ** There isn't a moment that goes by where Clockwork isn't on their phone watching Tik Tok or quoting some Tik Tok. Dani isn't sure whether their addiction is hurting their ability to function but so far it seems manageable since Clockwork looks like they can still work. 

  


Of course, Clockwork has to prove Dani wrong. 

  


It's one of those nights where Dani can't sleep. Not necessarily due to nightmares or anything like that this time around, she just simply couldn't fall asleep. The teenager sits up in her bed, kicks off the blankets and sheets, and decides to go to the common area of the Citadel. Maybe she'll drink some water, eat some Luck Charms, or have Clockwork make one of their infamously sweet sleepy time drinks to help her. 

  


She makes it to the common area and frowns at the sight before her. 

  


The scrying portals dimly lit the common area, with most of the light aimed at Clockwork's body. Clockwork is buried in the sofa, back resting against the arms, one leg on the sofa with the other propped up. They're holding their phone close to their face, bright light hitting them square in the face, who seems content with what is going on. 

  


"Clockwork," Dani calls out. 

  


Clockwork looks away from their phone, squinting to make out Dani in the dimly lit common area. "Ah it's you," they say calmly. "What's poppin'?"

  


"Don't mind me just watchin'," she responds reflexively, not realizing what she just said until she thinks about it for a moment. When she finally realizes it, Dani cutely scrunches her nose in slightly frustration. 

  


"What are you doing up? Don't you know what time it is? Its-" Whipping her head to look at the many clocks that live on the wall, Dani squints as she gets closer to the clocks to read the time. "It's almost four am!"

  


Clockwork blanks. "What?"

  


"It's almost four am!" Dani repeats. She wonders how Clockwork can be a Time Master when they have such a shitty sense of perceiving time. 

  


"No it isn't," they argue. 

  


"Yes it is."

  


"No it-" Clockwork's fight leaves their body when they check the time on their phone and on their six watches. "Oh, it is. Good morning?"

  


Dani frowns. "Good morning?" she says. 

  


Clockwork shrugs. "You know, since it's four am, it's technically morning?" they try, chuckling nervously at the end of their sentence. It's a piss poor attempt to avoid their Time Apprentices’ wrath for Clockwork not taking proper care of themselves, and it's one that isn't going to work. 

  


Seeing Dani's eyes glow and narrow confirms that, and Clockwork passively sits on the sofa, waiting for their ward to deliver their sanction for breaking such an important rule. Dani stalks towards them and when Clockwork is much, much more coherent, they're going to have to have a talk about Dani doing the "scary eyes" thing in the middle of the night because holy  _ shit _ that's fucking terrifying at four am in the morning. The "scary eyes" shtick grows in intensity when her short figure steps into the dim light of the scrying portal; the low light hits the side of her body, obscuring her face, the green glowing brighter and Clockwork swears that this will be the night that they die at the hands of a thirteen year old. 

  


Dani slinks until she's standing right over him and looks down, taking the phone out of their hand and flopping down on top of the Time Master. 

  


Clockwork groans, at the pain from Dani falling on top of them. "Ow, that hurts," Clockwork complains. 

  


"Good," Dani murmurs, punching them lightly in their arms. "Take care of yourself. No Tik Tok at all tomorrow."

  


Clockwork raises their hands to their head, holding it in despair from being banned from their new favorite pastime. It doesn't matter that Dani was only thirteen and that her banning them didn't technically  _ matter _ but rather it matters that Dani cares enough to do so. "Half a day?"

  


Dani looks up at Clockwork. Her eyes glow again as she frowns. "All day," she repeats and Clockwork is feeling that fear once again. 

  


"Fine," they say dramatically. "All day. Whatever shall I do without my Tik Tok?"

  


"Go to sleep," Dani orders and Clockwork goes quiet. She sticks the phone in her pocket, pulling the blanket off the side of the sofa and drapes it over her and Clockwork. Resting her head on their chest, she soon hears Clockwork's slow, soft snores and knows that they're now sleeping. 

  


Dani soon falls asleep too with the realization that she's created a monster. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos!!! <3 tysm for reading!!!!


End file.
